Cain Dingle
Cain Dingle made his first appearance on 30 March 2000 before leaving in 2006. Hordley was asked to return to the serial but initially turned the offer down until he felt the "time was right". Cain made his return on February 2009. Cain is known for his "bad boy" status. Cain's storylines have focused on his relationships including his relationship with Charity Dingle. Cain's other storylines have included discovering he is the father of Debbie Dingle and more recently being attacked in a whodunit storyline where his assailant was eventually revealed to be his father, Zak Dingle. Storylines '2000 - 2001' After arriving in the Dales in 2000 for the funeral of his cousin Butch, Cain’s feud with the Tates began. Butch died after an accident that involved one of Tate’s trucks, so Cain vowed revenge on Chris Tate for the death of Butch. He soon had other things on his mind though and found himself wildly attracted to local married copper Angie Reynolds. She made it clear she wasn’t interested – at first – so Cain made a beeline for her daughter Ollie, which did the trick nicely. Angie’s anger at Cain for using her daughter soon turned to passion and the two were thereafter ripping each others clothes off at every opportunity. However, she decided to call it a day on their affair as she tried to rebuild her marriage, but Cain wasn’t going to be spurned without a fight! He vowed to win her back or ruin her, so he began sleeping with Ollie, pushed her granddad Len down the stairs and he made their affair public which meant Angie got sacked. To get her own back, Angie then set Cain up by pretending to him that she was in on a scam that involved stealing a Tate truck but she had in fact been working with the police and a car chase ensued. The car Angie was in went off the road and desperate to help the love of his life, Cain stopped running from police to rush to her aid. Angie was dying; severely injured from the crash, she died in Cain’s arms. He’d begged her to say she loved him but instead, she said she loved her kids and was gone. '2002 - 2003' Cain was soon to have a distraction though when he discovered that he was a daddy! He’d had a fling with his cousin Charity – as the Dingle’s are wont to do – and at just 13, Charity had become pregnant and subsequently put their child up for adoption without ever telling Cain he was a father. While Cain was embroiled in a feud with Charity over her relationship with his arch enemy Chris Tate, a young Debbie arrived in the village clutching an old picture of her biological mother, Charity. She showed the picture to Cain, not realising who he was, and he soon put two and two together and was shocked to learn he had a daughter. Never one to miss an opportunity, Cain began blackmailing Charity with the threat that he’d tell Chris all about Debbie unless she coughed up. However, she thwarted his plan by telling Chris herself, and much to Cain’s anger, Chris welcomed Debbie with open arms. Despite being a con artist and hard man, Cain had grown to love Debbie and he and Charity constantly clashed over their daughter but, when the pair took Debbie on a family trip, Cain and Charity’s love was rekindled and they began an affair. Charity tried to end it many times, but once Chris found out, he vowed revenge on them both. Chris also found out at that time that he had an inoperable and terminal brain tumour so a plan formed; he was going to frame Charity for his murder! What Chris didn’t know is that Cain was planning to murder his rival but he never got the chance… Chris drank poison having arranged for Charity to come to the house for dinner, and he – correctly – assumed everyone would think Charity had done the deed. Cain showed up and was there as Chris died so fearing that he and Charity would be charged with Chris’s death, he got Debbie and fled the village. He eventually came back and was cleared of all charges while his and Charity’s love grew stronger as she faced life in prison. '2004 - 2005' By the time she was cleared, Charity had realised that she couldn’t spend the rest of her life slumming it with the Dingles. She was a woman used to having money and luxuries by then so, with her new beau on the scene – Tom King – Cain was happy to help when Sadie King paid him to prove to Tom he was still sleeping with Charity. He wasn’t of course – Charity really did care for Tom – but he set her up and it worked; Tom threw her out. Never one to let sleeping dogs lie herself, Charity took revenge on Sadie by sleeping with her husband Jimmy. She also got Jimmy to confess to his part in the plot in the hope that Tom would take her back when he knew the truth. A furious Tom expelled Sadie and Jimmy from the King family and Cain was similarly banished from the Dingle homestead. Debbie and Cain then went to live with Andy Sugden and Sadie King found she couldn’t resist the rough-and-ready charms of Cain, so they began a passionate affair. When Sadie later rejected him though, Cain got back at her by killing her beloved dog Damon. While all that was going on, Debbie and Andy quietly got closer and began a relationship of their own which was to result in baby Sarah. She kept the pregnancy a secret but when it all came out – no pun intended – Cain immediately bonded with his granddaughter and lavished love on her. However, all his best efforts to become a good family man were wasted on Debbie who rejected her daughter from the beginning. He kept on trying and desperate for an end to the situation, Debbie begged her good friend Emily – Paddy the Vet’s ex-wife – to leave the village and take the baby with her. The lonely Emily happily agreed and slipped away with Sarah but when the Dingles found out, they were furious. Cain was beside himself and vowed to find his granddaughter and bring her home however he couldn’t find Emily and Sarah so he returned to the village harbouring a simmering hatred for Debbie for giving away the child. He was intent on making Debbie pay for what she’d done and set about making her life hell. '2006' Things got so bad between them all that Debbie ended up moving out and went to live with in Ashley Thomas and his niece Jasmine who became very close friends. Seeing this, Cain realised that he could hurt Debbie by using Jasmine so he began a charm offensive on the impressionable young girl. He slept with Jasmine and arranged things so that Debbie would walk in on them. Hurt, Debbie vowed to get her own back on Cain, no matter how long that might take. Meanwhile, Sadie paid Cain to sabotage the King’s new show home by driving a JCB into it but, while he did as she asked, she refused to sleep with him, making the passionate Cain furious. In his fury, he told Jimmy that Sadie had arranged the show home devastation. At the time, Sadie was having an affair with Jimmy’s brother Matthew and Cain threatened to tell Matthew that he and Sadie were sleeping together. Sadie retaliated by telling Ashley that Cain had been sleeping with Jasmine which resulted in the Dingles once again evicting Cain and allowing Debbie to move back in. Defeated all round, Cain left the village for a while but was soon back when he found out the Jasmine was pregnant. He was delighted at the thought of being a father but Debbie persuaded the confused Jasmine to have an abortion which Sadie – who was chuffed to have a chance to destroy Cain’s dreams of fatherhood – paid for. On the day the abortion was to take place, Cain searched frantically for Jasmine and Debbie but by the time he found them, the deed was done and Cain was devastated but Debbie was pleased to twist the knife and she let it be known that she’d promised revenge on Cain and she’d now got it. In the meantime, the King’s plans for the new houses in the village forged ahead but what they didn’t know is that when Cain crashed into the show house, he’d fractured a gas pipe causing a dangerous build up of gas. On the day of the grand opening – which most of the village attended – a spark ignited the gas and a huge explosion rocked the village and left young mum Dawn Woods – Terry’s wife and Bob’s daughter – dead, as well as villager Noreen Bell. Cain found out about the explosion and was wracked with guilt, unlike Sadie who didn’t give a stuff. So, in order to redirect the karmic balance, when Cain learned that his brother Sam was to be charged with the murder of his terminally ill wife Alice – she’d asked to be helped to die peacefully – Cain went to the police and told them he’d killed Alice. Cain couldn’t bear the thought of another motherless child suffering as Dawn’s child had because of his actions. His taking the blame for the death of Alice – which saved Sam – made him the new Dingle family hero, and even the embittered Debbie was impressed. Sadie showed a partially human side by anonymously paying his bail. At poor Alice’s funeral, Sadie once again recruited Cain into helping her get back at Tom and Matthew King; she told Cain that they could both get rich by kidnapping Tom and demanding a ransom. However, Sadie’s plan didn’t go as expected because Debbie revealed to Cain that Sadie had paid for Jasmine’s abortion, which left him heartbroken and more vengeful than he’d ever been before. After a nasty and emotion fuelled confrontation with Sadie, Cain ollowed her to the pre-arranged meeting place and while Sadie and Tom discussed the house collapse, Cain emerged from the woods with a shotgun and kidnapped both Tom and Sadie. After hiding out in a barn for the night, Cain returned to the village and was quizzed by his sister Chas as to whether he’d had anything to do with Tom and Sadie’s disappearance. Cain denied any involvement but eventually, the police closed in on Cain so he ran with his hostages in tow. However, the police chased him to a nearby quarry where Cain diverted their attention by sending his empty car over cliff, making everyone believe Tom and Sadie were inside it. While the police were busy searching the quarry lake for their bodies, Cain attacked two police officers and disguised himself by wearing one of their uniforms. Later, after pretending to shoot Sadie, Cain made Tom call Chas to arrange delivery of the ransom money. When this was done, Cain fled following a tearful goodbye to Debbie who begged him to take her with him. Cain refused but later, he arranged for money to be posted to his daughter to help her set up a business. When Cain got to the airport – where Sadie was by now waiting for him – he left her stranded and vowed to change his life. Cain left a final message to Debbie on her voicemail telling her to ignore what everyone else said; he told her he wasn’t with Sadie and ended by telling Debbie he loved her. '2009' In February 2009, Cain was arrested on his return to the country. He was attempting to return to support and help Debbie, who was being held on remand for the murder of PC Shane Doyle. He hired a lawyer who specialised in self-defence cases to help Debbie, paying him in advance. Cain returned on 28 April and they immediately went up to Butler's Farm. Debbie told him that Andy was refusing her access to Sarah. The same day, Jimmy King and Carl King demanded their money back and beat Cain up when he refused. He supported Debbie in her custody battle, which she eventually won. He then began flirting with Maisie Wylde, Andy's ex-girlfriend, and daughter of Mark and Natasha Wylde who took an instant dislike to Cain. After a brief fling with Maisie, Cain set his sights on Faye Lamb, first wife of Mark. They flirted for a while but it didn't come to anything as he realised she was using him to make Mark jealous. Cain took an instant dislike to Michael - Debbie's new boyfriend but they didn't care. Cain was proved right when Michael admitted that he was getting married in a few days to his pregnant fiancee. In love with Michael, Cain and Debbie crashed the wedding and were shocked to discover that his fiancée was Debbie's mum and Cain's ex-flame - Charity Tate. Michael called the wedding off, after discovering that Charity had lied about being pregnant. Cain warned Debbie not to have anything to do with Charity but on discovering that she and her young son, Noah, were homeless, invited them to stay with her. Charity took her up on it and moved in but took some persuasion to stay. She and Carl King planned to rob Cain of his money but Cain realised and went after her. He and Debbie caught Charity in the act and refused to believe her when she said she was replacing it. Cain also threw her and Noah out so she moved in with Marlon. He also gave her the money she had been about to steal and after Debbie's reassurance that they were okay, left the village. He returned on December 22nd bearing presents for Debbie and Sarah. He was still angry with Charity, but they reconciled on Christmas Day after he agreed to marry her when she proposed. '2010 ' Cain is taken back when he learns that Shadrach, the man he believed was his father for most of his life, is dead. Although Cain had never appreciated Shadrach it was clear that he felt a lot of grief over his loss. Cain discovers Mark Wylde's wallet in the woods. In reality Mark had been shot and killed by his wife Natasha, which Cain was unaware of. Cain blackmails Natasha and Nathan into paying him to keep quiet about the wallet as he thinks there is something sinister behind Mark's disappearance, however when Sam's dog Alfie digs up the body Nathan sets up his half-brother and Cain's mechanic Ryan Lamb for Mark's murder and he is subsequently charged with murdering Mark. Cain told Maisie he had blackmailed Nathan and Natasha and they had paid him to keep quiet. But he could not help Ryan without incriminating himself for fraud and blackmail. He attended Ryan's trial and after witnessing Nathan lie in the witness box he decided to take action. After making sure that Sam kept quiet about the wallet during his witness testimony, Cain kidnapped Nathan and held him hostage in a disused barn. He threatened Nathan, telling him that he would kill him if Ryan was found guilty. Ryan was later found guilty of the murder however Natasha soon confessed to it much to Maisie and Will's distraught. Cain should have been arrested and should be spending at least a year in prison for holding Nathan hostage. After Natasha's arrest, Cain bumped into Nathan, struggling to walk through the village after the injuries that he had inflicted, and warned Nathan that it "wasn't over yet". 'Who Attacked Cain??? ' In 2011, it was announced that Cain would become part of a "major" storyline where he is attacked by a "mystery" assailant. The storyline developed after Cain had made several enemies throughout the year and forced one of his enemies to "take the ultimate revenge". Producers stylised the plot as a "whodunit storyline" which will keep viewers guessing as to whom attacks Cain. The potential attackers were revealed to be John Barton, Moira Barton, Jai Sharma, Amy Wyatt, Zak Dingle and Charity Tate . A spokesperson for the serial stated that the characters had become "sworn enemies" of Cain, all "all pushed to the limit after months of manipulation and destruction". While Emmerdale's executive producer Stuart Blackburn said that the climax of Cain’s actions “will be one of our most dramatic episodes this year” as viewers decides who took "matters into their own hands". It was revealed to be Zak Dingle, Cain's father. His troubles starts in April 2011 when Cain is on the rebound after Charity refuses to forgive him for cheating with Faye, and sleeps with Amy Wyatt. When he rejects her, she tells him she is pregnant with his child. He forces her into agreeing to an abortion but her pregnancy is too far advanced. However, Amy too scared of what Cain will do tells Cain she had the abortion so Cain. Moria decides to purchase a Land Rover from Cain and agrees to pay him the money in weekly instalments. Moira asks Cain to keep the arrangement from John, as their marriage is under a lot of strain and is quite fragile at that moment. Cain tells John about the arrangement and Moira goes to see Cain where they fight. Moira kisses Cain and they have sex. moira regrets this instantely but they soon begin an affair. Moira pleads with Cain not to tell John, however Cain reveals the affair by taunting John about Moira's birth mark on her thigh leading to Moira and John to split up. Cain, who is angry at Charity for dumping him for Jai starts to cause problems for the couple. Cain becomes a couple with Jai's sister Prya to annoy Jai.Cain sends Jai a photo of Priya asleep nude and persuades her to call the police on Jai when he accidently knocks her to the ground. Jai is arrested for assault but he is later released with a caution. Cain's trouble-making leaves Jai and Charity feeling that they have no option but to call their wedding off. Amy gives birth to Cain's son, Kyle in a cemetery; thinking he is dead, she panics and leaves him in a phonebox. Hazel Rhodes and Lisa Dingle find him, and call an ambulance. Amy admits to being his mother, and Cain realises she lied about the abortion. Priya forgives Cain for his antics until she learns he is the father of Amy's baby and slept with Moira. Cain is arrested when Jai reports his threats to the police but Cain is released with a caution. Debbie throws him out after finding about Amy. Cain confronts John, Moira, Chas and Amy before leaving the village. Cameron later finds Jai standing over Cain, now badly injured, and calls an ambulance. Cain eventually recovers and claims that Jai attacked him until his dad, Zak admits that he was responsible; Cain than tells the police that a man he knew from Spain attacked him. '2012' Cain struggles to get over the attack and becomes a lot softer. Physically weak, Cain spends months trying to recover from the attack. Cain manages to saves Holly Barton's life when she relapses on heroin. Even though he is still weak, Cain is able to drag Holly into his car and take her to hospital. Angry that Cain was the one who saved Holly and still upset about his father's death, Holly's brother Adam confronts Cain at the garage and demands an apology for what Cain has done to his family but Cain refuses. Adam then sets the garage on fire, trapping Cain inside and leaves Cain to die. Racked with guilt, Adam comes back and saves him. Adam confides in his best friend Aaron that he was the one who set fire to the garage. Seeing Adam's pain at the grieving of John, Aaron tells the police he started the fire and is able to persaude Cain into to lying to police and saying Aaron set the fire. Cain then helps Aaron flee the police by getting a fake passport for him. Cain notices that Debbie's boyfriend Cameron is staring to act suspicious and vows to find out what is happening. He does not know that Cameron is having an affair with his sister Chas. Cameron and Chas end their affair but Cain is still distrustful until Cameron claims he is only acting suspicious as he is planning to to propose to Debbie. Cain, still doubtful tells Chas that when he finds out what Cameron is up to he will kill him and the slag he catches him with. Debbie gives birth to baby Jack and Cain is chocked with pride as he watches his grandson being born and is happy when he finds out that Jack is a match for Sarah and that Sarah will survive. Cain feels furious and betrayed when he finds out about Chas and Cameron's affair. When they try to flee he smashes the car window and drags Cameron out the car. He is then arrested after he makes a series of threats to Cameron. He is released without caution shortly afterwards. After Moira has a steamy fling with her young farmhand and son's best friend Alex, Cain makes a deal with Moira that if Alex works at the garage then his father, Zak can have Alex's old job at the farm. Moira sees Cain's vunreable side and the couple begin seeing each other late 2012. '2013' On 2013 New Years Eve they announce their relationship by kissing in the Woolpack. Moira's son Adam disproves of the relationship and starts giving Moira greif about it. Chas is released from prison and Moira encourages Cain to make amends with her however he feels that if he does he will be betraying Debbie. On 1st February 2013 Cameron returned from Jersey and proposed to Chas. Cain is shocked at this and threatens Chas, tellings her she she should leave Emmerdale. Shortly after, Cameron arrived at the garage and the two men were involved in a brawl. Chas tried to break up the fight between her brother and fiancee, but was knocked to the ground. Cain stopped to check she was OK, but an enraged Cameron appeared behind Cain, armed with a wrench, ready to strike. However, Cameron backed down. Debbie becomes uncontrollable after the engagement and starts to do lots of dodgy business deals and Cain constantely has to protect her. Angry at the danger she is putting Sarah in, Cain and Debbie relationship becomes hostile. Cain makes amendments with Chas. In April, Moira learns that she is pregnant with Cain's baby but she soon miscarries. After another fight with Debbie, Cain blurts out he believes Debbie caused Moira's miscarriage. He then leaves Tug Ghyll and goes to live with Moira at Butler's farm. Adam, still angry at Cain and Moira's relationship, tries to set Cain up. He notices a bit of flirtation between a Cain and a girl called Natalie. Adam sets up a party and pays Natalie to sleep with Cain. Cain realises what Adam is up to and pushes Adam against a wall and threatesn him. The following day Adam finds out about Moira's miscarriage and tells Cain he's glad Moira lost the baby. Cain then punches him, but is stopped by Zak before things esculate. Adam then shows his mum his black eye and tries to persaude Moira to leave Cain. She sides with Cain and Adam leaves the farm. Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Dingle family Category:Mechanics Category:Businessmen Category:1974 births Category:Residents of Tug Ghyll Category:2000 debuts Category:Current characters